


The Lover, Destroyed

by greypineapple



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has Self-Worth Issues, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Slow Burn, the violence is not between alec/magnus though!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greypineapple/pseuds/greypineapple
Summary: Lord Bane is on the market for an omega. Naturally, the Lightwoods accept.Or: Magnus does not seem like the Alpha that Alec expected. Politics and schemes ensue.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Meliorn, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 34
Kudos: 280





	1. repeated image

_ “Here is the repeated image of the lover destroyed.” _

_ ―  _ **_Richard Siken,_ ** **_Crush_ **

_ 1811, Bath, England. _

Alexander Lightwood has a nervous disposition. He is gloomy, awkward and frightful. He comes from a long line of self-important alphas, equally honoured and embarrassed by the arrival of an omega. On one hand, it allows for significant political interest, it also injuries such a traditionally powerful family. The omegas are married into the family, they are not born. Based on genetic inheritance, this is certainly false, but the Lightwoods would never admit how their family has historically hidden the omegas born to them. Perhaps he doesn’t appear like the typical omega, but it could be due to his being raised by a female alpha with his two alpha siblings. 

It is difficult to encapsulate how much worse the news of his betrothal has made him. He fidgets and wanders aimlessly through their home. He wonders about running, but knows as an unbonded omega he wouldn’t get far, even with Isabelle’s bow. 

Alec hears a click of a tongue from across the room, “Alexander, would you please stop fiddling. It is unbecoming.” His mother Maryse glances disparagingly at the embroidery he is attempting, “you have wrinkled your outfit, fetch Jane to change you into a more fitting outfit for meeting your betrothed. He is an earl, you remember.”

Jane, standing near the doorway, jumps at her mention and grabs Alec’s arm. Alex drops the embroidery and sulks away with her to his chambers. He knows that if he spoke his true feelings he would be ignored anyway. Certainly, Magnus Bane is an eclectic figure, a self-made Alpha of high esteem in political and trade circles. This does not change the fact that Isabelle is in London, dancing with any person with a title she wishes, living as she wishes until she will inherit their family home. Alec feels the unfairness lodge in his throat once more, useless and overwhelming. Again he wonders the life he would have had with Jonathon Herondale. A man he admired, envied perhaps, but who had rejected him due to his familial feelings towards him. They grew up together, but that doesn't stop Alec from daydreaming about the happy life he could've lived. 

He is taken to sit on his bed, as Jane combs through his hair for the twentieth time in the last few hours. “People say he is handsome, you know! He is not traditional in any sense, as he is a new house and not from around here” she snorts, “but perhaps that can be a good thing. Men nowadays can be very different from each other.” 

Alec looks into her eyes and tries to manage a smile for her, as the woman who raised him when Maryse and Robert were too busy with business and the estate. Next to Max, he will miss her the most when he leaves the household. 

““Thank you Jane. I just wish I had time to know him.” He thinks for a moment, “Certainly no matter his countenance I will do my duty for this family. I understand my role.” He understands that both him and Isabelle are unhappy with their roles, but they must be done. A Lightwood omega is still a Lightwood. 

Jane rubs his face maternally, curling his hair slightly with her tools. She then seems to cheer up as she grabs his outfit. Male omegas were previously expected to dress in feminine clothing, as they were seen as inferior to the female omega. However as they became rarer, they are now dressed in a more gender-neutral fashion, leaning towards masculine with feminine touches. Jane dresses him in a white high collared and ruffled shirt. His waistcoat over top was a deep black with dark purple detailing, highlighting his blue eyes as Jane states it. His long tailcoat had embroidered grey designs. After his tight pantaloons, he is given a pearl on a ribbon to tie around his neck, almost hidden by the ruffles.

Jane adds some powder and red to his lips, then steps back to admire. “I do say, Alexander, you did get the Lightwood’s beauty.” 

Alec looks in the mirror and is unsure of what she means. There is no doubt that he looks done up, but he is not beautiful. He is frightened, he can see it in his eyes. He looks small in his outfit, physically worn down. He is barely 20 and yet he can feel the wrinkles crinkle his forehead.

“In just a few days you will be a married omega. You may not like him now, but you will tolerate him, and perhaps come to like him.” Jane hugs Alec tightly, “I loved my husband quickly, when I lost him I never recovered. I pray that will never happen to you.”

Alec closes his eyes and buries his face in her shoulder. He rarely takes such comfort in physical affection, but it may be years before he sees Jane again.

Afterwards, Alec sits again with his mother and his aunt in the foyer. His aunt nervously waits by the window, “this Lord Bane is late. If he is serious about this union he will be here soon. This is what you get for not marrying into an established family, no matter how wealthy he happens to be.”

Maryse ignores her, pursing her lips at Alec in annoyance. A knock at the door interrupts anything she could have said. She jumps, sticking a smile on her face. As the head alpha in the family she must represent Alec in this alliance. She goes to answer the door, where a dark-headed man practically falls through the door frame.

“Thank you for your patience! I must apologize, I was held up in London longer than expected. I do assure you, however, that I am certainly prepared for this wedding.” 

Alec is still in the foyer, staring into the entranceway of his Aunt’s vacation home. He can make out the dark figure of his betrothed, standing taller than his mother. 

“Again, thank you for meeting me here. It is much closer to London than your estate in Idris.”

“Of course, my sister’s estate is a perfect place for the wedding tomorrow. The rest of the Lightwoods will be joining us tomorrow, as our youngest is not keen on long journeys.”

Magnus nods politely, peering into the well-lit entrance room. While taking it in, his eyes manage to find Alec’s, who was watching uninvited. Alec quickly turns his head, heart pounding. He is startled by the irregularly yellow colour of his eyes, piercing and quite brilliant. Alec begins to sweat, whether from fear or anticipation, he is unsure. This is the man he will be married to, a charismatic made-man of a few years older than him. 

Maryse invites Magnus into the home, leading him into the foyer where Alec sits. Alec stands with his aunt. His mother issues the proper introductions. Alec is too focused on the man’s appearance, and his eyes which continue to pierce him where he stands. Magnus is not as dressed up as Alec, but he wears it differently. The waistcoat is golden, and the many rings on his finger shine in the natural light from the window.

Magnus bows slightly to Alec, “it is nice to make your acquaintance Alexander, after hearing all the praises. And I assure you they were not exaggerated.”

His movement jostles his scent, which drafts over to Alec. He is not displeased, in fact, he feels immediately overwhelmed, “t-thank you, my Lord.” He swallows hard, cursing himself for the stutter. 

Magnus smiles. It is unlike anything Alec has ever seen, unlike Jonathon or any other alpha he has been around. It makes his right eye crinkle, it seems genuine. 

Alexander vows that he will get himself under control, his palms sweat. Panic lives under his skin, he feels the old habit to pull at his sleeves return. His mom glares at him inconspicuously. Alec takes shallow breaths, as his mother and aunt lead Magnus from the room. They are giving him a tour of the home and explaining the wedding plans. Alec allows himself to breath

That is the last time Alec sees Magnus before they are married. Isabelle and his father arrive. His father is small and quiet, an omega true and true. Isabelle hugs him upon arrival, noticing his displeased air. It is hard to hide when Alec feels trapped. Like time is moving too fast and he is unable to prevent it. The fate of an omega, he supposes. 

The wedding is a quiet affair at the nearby chapel, Magnus has no relatives and few friends who attend. Some of his political contacts attend, for the proper wedding atmosphere. Alec is dressed up more than yesterday, completely in white. Red is applied to his lips and cheeks, to take away from his natural pallor. Magnus is dressed in black and blue, shiny and beautiful. Alec envies him but he is able to control himself better around his scent. Now that he is prepared, he will not allow himself to be taken unawares.

After all the affairs are out of the way, after his family introduces Magnus to their extended family and their allies, they are set to leave. Magnus does not intend to take him to his estate in Bushwick, but to his city home in London. It is not proper to return to society so fast after a wedding, but Magnus says there is unavoidable business there. Alec has taken to allowing himself to be a wallflower, something there to vapidly smile and nod. Magnus does not seem to take much of a care for him, other than a few nicely placed compliments about his attire.

Isabelle hugs him tightly before he leaves, “I am so sorry. I will visit you in London if I can,” she glances at Magnus, “if he mistreats my big brother I will kill him.” Alec does not allow himself to cry, in fact, he is quite numb. This is not the happy affair he was promised when alpha and omega marry. He will survive, he always does.

Magnus and Alec enter the expensive stagecoach Magnus arrived in. Alec stares at Max and Isabelle as they pull away. 

They travel for an hour in silence. Magnus is reading papers he brought with him from somewhere. Suddenly he stops, looking out the window quickly and then at Alec.

He clears his throat, looking sheepish, “Alexander, and I hope you are able to call me Magnus now, I am wondering if we should get to know each other. I wish to make you happy.”

Alec stares at him, wondering how he can state the next sentence without offending the man, “I appreciate your attempt and as your omega I wish to make you happy as well,” Magnus blinks uneasily, “I am unsure exactly what you would like to know.”

Magnus thinks for a moment, “What do you like? What is your biggest wish in life?” 

Alec feels a flash of anger towards him, “I am an omega, oftentimes those are chosen for me. I am supposed to like embroidery, music and jewelry. My wish in life should be to marry well and bear many children. Unfortunately, I have not been able to develop those concepts further than what was expected of me.” He does not mention how Isabelle used to sneak him out with her hunting bow and allow him to use it. He loved the freedom, the beauty of the weapon.

Magnus flushes, “I am sorry. I did not mean to offend. As your husband, I will allow you to do anything you would like. You can read any of my novels at my home, draw or paint, write or dance. If you dislike embroidery, there is no need to perform it.”

Alec nods, unsure about this honesty, “Thank you, my Lord. I am sorry about my outburst, it has simply been a long day.”

Magnus smiles, “Of course. I understand.”

The ride to London takes a full day of riding. Alec falls asleep on the door’s window, slumping in his seat. He is uncomfortable in his wedding clothes but is too exhausted to allow them to stop his sleep.

Magnus shakes him awake, and he opens his eyes to a building near downtown London. It is lit by street lamps and is beautifully decorated. It seems to be a Greek-inspired building, with corinthian columns creating the entrance. It is wonderful and larger than he expected. He supposes he was not sure how rich his new husband was. That is why he was sold, anyway.

“Here we are!” he turns to the coachman and gives him some coins, winking, “thank you, Claude, as smooth as always.”

Magnus enters the building and Alec follows. The inside is just as beautiful, but more in a gothic style. The walls are dark and the furniture seems to be made of dark oak. To their right is a large curved staircase that leads to the upper floors. As they wait, the housekeeper comes running to them.

“Marie, this is Alexander Lightwood, my spouse.” Alec notices he does not introduce him as customary, as his omega.

Marie gives him a quiet smile, she is short with brown hair, likely around 40 and smells like a mated omega, “I will take Lord Alexander to his quarters as soon as he has been fed, as I am sure you are both quite tired.”

Magnus nods, “Thank you very much, Marie, perfect as always,” he lifts and kisses her hand as she blushes, “I will retire right away, I am still stuffed from the wedding feast.”

With that, Magnus turns and walks up the staircase. He does not acknowledge Alec, who begins to feel a sinking feeling in his stomach. He is unsure how to react to this type of treatment on the wedding night. He is getting treated as lesser than the housekeeper.

He follows Marie to the kitchen, where the cook gives him a small meal. He is then taken to his quarters, where he expects to find Magnus asleep. This is not the case, the room is tidy and feels like the guest's room. Marie sets him up there, and while she unpacks for him, he can no longer hold in his questioning.

“Marie, I am wondering if I should be expecting Magnus tonight.” He does not blush, he may be a maiden but he is too emotionally drained to consider this embarrassing.

Marie turns to him, surprised, “Oh dear, I would suppose so. Magnus is certainly the amorous type,” she seems uncomfortable, “perhaps not tonight, he did seem rather tired from the journey.” She waits until he nods and then leaves the room quietly.

Alec lays on the bed wondering if this was his fate, to be an omega unbonded but married, ignored like he has been his whole life. Perhaps it was better than the alternative, abuse, rape or ending up pregnant. It was difficult though, to imagine how he would survive in such a way. He felt as though one day he would become the furniture, sink into the floor and never leave. An object Magnus walked by every day, too familiar to notice it, but too uninterested to acknowledge it. 

He refused to be treated in such a manner, he was a Lightwood and attending public gatherings unmated would be a disaster for his reputation. He would go from a money whore to a withholding omega. Neither are appreciated in society. He wished to be acknowledged in the home where he was countess, even if there was no love there. Perhaps he would want children one day, and he would have them. He would not allow himself to fade. There was a reason Magnus married him, and a reason for him to continue to be unmated. He would just have to figure it out. 

Magnus said Alec could do anything he wished now, and he would hold him to it.


	2. blood in my mouth

_"Sorry about the blood in your mouth. I wish it was mine."_   


_**\- Richard Siken, Crush** _

Magnus disappeared. They had been married for 3 days, and Alec had probably spoken to the man four times. Including their wedding vows. He was sick of it, he would need to do something to be noticed. Perhaps spend an extreme amount of money? Go to a ball unaccompanied? Alec would need to think about it some more. 

First, Alec decided to snoop. He waited until Magnus went to bed and snuck into his office, the door unlocked. Alec looked around at the untidy mess, where Magnus seemed to spend most of his nights. It seems much of the work Magnus did was correspondence if the number of letters was something to go off of. Alec closed the door behind him quietly, walking silently to the desk and looking at a pile of letters. He noticed some addressed to Caterina Lost, a highborn doctor. Curious. He looked further and noticed a familiar name. One letter was from Maryse Lightwood, another from someone called Morgenstern?

The door creaked behind him, “Alexander?” 

Alec gasped and turned around, carefully placing the letters back on the desk’s pile. He was extremely confused, and not ready to confront his husband with anything quite yet. 

Magnus’ bright yellow eyes narrowed at him, “why are you in my study?” his hair was unusually frazzled, and he looked stressed.

Playing it off, Alec decided to be angry, a scorned mate perhaps. “I believe you said I could help myself to anything?” He smiled bitterly. 

Magnus scoffed, coming closer to him, “My private office was not what I had in mind.”

Alec took the remaining steps to him, “I was just wondering what was holding your attention that your own omega could not.” He allowed his real anger to slip through, his frustration.

Magnus stared at him. The air becoming thick with tension, one of many different forms. In such a confined space their scents mingled, a fertile omega with an aroused alpha. Magnus smelt like sparks and old books, a dangerous combination. It made Alec’s mouth water. Magnus’ eyes flickered down to Alec’s mouth. 

Magnus seemed to be leaning in when he snapped out of it. His face became tense, eyebrows coming together. “Get out.”

Alec looked at him curiously, wondering exactly what is causing this in his husband. Was he not partial to men? Why marry him then? He began to leave the study when he heard his husband’s clear voice, “if you ever manipulate me with your scent again I will leave you in my country estate.”

Alec stopped in his tracks, doubly confused. He did not believe he knew how to do that, let alone for manipulation purposes. Deciding not to poke the bear, he nodded and continued to walk.

He was learning, slowly, about his husband. Nothing conclusive, but correspondence with his omega’s family without mating the omega would imply his gain from the marriage was political. Perhaps he needed the Lightwood alliance for some sort of deal, but he has been kept from his mother’s work for so long he is unsure what that would entail. His parents have a hand in many political dealings, as an old Alpha family. But, it was a start. 

The next day, Marie came to him with a smile and some tea. “I have good news!” she knew, as all the staff did, that their marriage was unconsummated, a farce, but she tried to keep him happy. He smiled at her as she gave him his morning tea.

“Magnus has been invited to a ball, at the Almack's Assembly Rooms. It is being put on by Lady Blackwell and her husband as they are introducing some relatives to society. It’s tomorrow night!” She practically squeals with delight. Alec is left speechless, wondering how he will get through a ball, unbonded while married without being the talk of all of London. It’s a wonder Magnus doesn’t put a sign around his neck saying ‘unwanted.’ 

He forces a smile, “That sounds great, Marie. Does Magnus often attend balls?”

Marie seems caught off guard, “Well, he used to, certainly. He seemed to be putting off them for a while. You see I’ve worked for my Lord since he got into some money, and it was only after lady Ca-” She stops herself, “Sorry, dear. That’s not important for his omega to worry about.”

“Please, I’m just trying to get to know him, that’s all.” He tries a sincere, pitiful omega smile. He knows he smells sad, unmated and desperate.

She walks closer to him, “There was another omega, she quite changed him, I’m afraid. That’s all I shall say, the rest you can get from the Lord himself.” 

“Thank you, Marie.” 

She nods, and leaves the room, “I’ll be back tomorrow with your outfit! My Lord said not to waste any expense.” 

While balls are typically for possible marriage partnerships, it is also a great place for gossip and socializing. Perhaps Magnus has a lover or someone he wishes to talk to without suspicion. Maybe this Morgenstein will be there. It could reveal the motives behind the mysterious, handsome husband of his. 

Magnus, similar to most days, is missing during the morning and evening. Alec is unsure where he goes, possibly for business or for pleasure. He wishes he at least had some more information on him. A female omega before him? Possibly it shows that Alec is not his preference, but he feels that is unlikely. He believes that Magnus is attracted to him, if not as a person then as an omega. The office confirmed that. 

Alec spent the rest of the day reading books he found in Magnus’ library. The small house seems to get bigger with every passing day. Maybe it is due to his increasing loneliness, he misses Isabelle dearly, and wonders daily how Max’s education is going. When he could, he would answer any questions the young boy had. While Alec often would consider himself a defective omega as he has few stereotypical traits, he certainly enjoyed his family. He does not miss his parents, or maybe just his father’s companionable silences. The lack of his mother’s shrill voice is the only solace in this house.

Magnus comes home (home? Is that what he considers his prison?) late. He looks more stressed than the day in the office. Alec is waiting for him, sitting by the doorway with a book. He looks up, eyes wide. He didn’t have much of a plan here, and the scent of a startled and overtired alpha is alarming for him. 

Alec awkwardly walks forward, dragging his feet slightly. “Marie told me about the ball.”

Magnus nods, he still appears impeccable, but it’s the eyes that give away his exhaustion. They’re dim, they’ve lost their spark. He seems to have had a difficult day.

“I wasn’t under the impression you wanted to show me off. This is officially entering me into society. Unbonded.”

Magnus rubs his forehead, “It’s hard to explain. I’ll make sure all the alphas stay away from you.”

“But my family-”

“Don’t worry about your family.” His voice is harsh, a slight laugh to it. It doesn’t seem funny.

“I’m sorry, I-I just don’t understand.”

Magnus looks at him, eyes glinting in the dim lighting. He walks forward to Alec and sniffs him. His eyes dilate immediately, “You smell bonded to me.”

Alec raises an eyebrow and takes a cautious smell. Magnus, underneath his stress, has a muted smell. If one was not looking, it would seem as though he was mated, perhaps for a while. If one analyzed it hard enough they would notice there were no omega undertones, but it is too weak a smell to be noticeable in a busy atmosphere. He assumes the same goes for him.

“How?”

“A friend. It was in our tea, a few herbs to temporarily mute our scents. The ball is important, for political reasons.”

“Okay. Next time I would appreciate being told about that beforehand, but I understand the sentiment.”

Magnus hesitates, “Of course, I am sorry.” glancing hesitatingly at Alec, “While it is not uncommon for bonded couples to be separate, I believe it would be appropriate for some brief scenting as well. To truly look the part.”

Alec is still unsure why one would marry an omega without bonding them, but was willing to play along. Magnus is asking, sincerely, for his help. And while he would not trust Alec with the depths of the reasoning, Alec plans on uncovering that too. To do a favour for Magnus may mean one in return. He also knew that scenting was incredibly intimate, but with their limited contact, it may be limited. 

He appears to ponder it for a moment, “I suppose as newlyweds it would look best.” Plus it would lend itself to Alec staying in the corner for most of the ball without intrusion. He did not enjoy such public gatherings.

“I shall come to see you after Marie dresses you tomorrow.” Alec begins to walk away, “and Alec, thank you. I know I haven’t done much to inspire kindness, but I swear, I will make it up to you.”

Alec smiles, a real one, slightly awkward looking. He walks to his room, wondering if Magnus is watching him go.


	3. I am still looking

_"Even when I look away I am still looking."_

_**― Richard Siken, Portrait of Fryderyk in Shifting Light** _

Marie spends the whole next day speaking of nothing but the ball, as though she herself is attending. His meals are especially well made, and the house seems cleaner. It must have been a while since Magnus had lowered himself to attend such a social function.

Alec did not know the Blackwells, but understood that Magnus often met with the Lord, Samuel. They had frequent correspondence. 

Alec takes a walkabout of the estate with Claude as his protector. The fresh air will keep him sane for the night. Once caught, Marie insists on a long bath, where he is washed with many different scents and soaps. Afterwards, she dresses him in typical omega fashion. Instead of the high neckline of male shirts, his is low cut, showing off his collarbones and his pearl ribbon around his neck. His shirt ruffles at the sleeve, and while he has a waistcoat on, he forgoes the tailcoat. The pantaloons, however, are still the same. It seems in the city male omegas tended to be bolder than elsewhere. His waistcoat is a deep red, with golden outlines and embroidery. His gloves are white and spotless. Makeup is added to make his eyes stand out, as well as his thick lips. It would be his introduction to others as the Countess of Bushwick, so it was good to make it count.

Alec knew he would feel uncomfortable in this get-up in public. He was used to more coverage in his clothing, but he supposes that modesty would make him more noticeable than otherwise in the ball.

Marie kissed him on the cheek and wished him luck and good times at the ball, Alec thanked her and she departed. Now the nervousness entered his stomach.

Magnus entered the room with his usual confidence. His tailcoat was bright gold, while his waistcoat was filled with light embroidery. He smudged some makeup (irregular for an alpha) around his eyes and was decorated in all kinds of jewelry. He looked like royalty. He smiled kindly at Alec, “You look beautiful. It will work well for your introduction.”

Alec wondered if he was only saying that because it was expected, “As do you, my Lord.”

“Magnus, please.”

Alec nods his acquiesce. Then wonders how to broach the subject of his being here.

“So-”

“Um-”

They both try to speak at the same time, they laugh strangely together. Magnus steps closer, carefully watching Alec’s eyes like a caged animal.

“Is this okay?” He asks, and something about his terseness makes Alec ask it too.

“Are you okay?” 

Magnus seems to take a breath and calm himself, “Yes, thank you.”

He then leans in. His smell hits Alec, causing him to take a deep breath. It is like it goes directly into his pores, making his blood run hot. The smell of an unbonded alpha (though dimmed) and one he has been around, and married to, is unparalleled. He wonders how Magnus is managing to smell better each time. 

Magnus places his mouth on Alec’s neck gland, and it is like time slows. The feeling hits him like a train, hard and fast. His knees weaken, Magnus holds him up with an arm wrapped around his back. His breath quickens. Magnus ventures to lick the gland slightly, and releases a slight moan. He lets his head drop and rubs his nose along his neckline, Alec allows his head to fall backwards. Breathing deeply, he can smell their scents intermingling. He wonders the effect if both did not have their scents dimmed. Alec also allows himself to take a small lick at Magnus’ gland as well, feeling the rush of desire coarse through him, a foreign feeling for him. A frightening one. He rubs his nose up to behind Magnus’ ear, allowing himself a break there. While the scent is one of lust, it also allows Alec to drop his shoulders, feeling safe and comfortable. It is an unfamiliar feeling.

Magnus moves back, stumbling slightly as he steadies himself. His bright eyes seem to be undressing Alec, fixing him with a stare which makes Alec feel like prey. It feels indecent, although they are legally married. Magnus closes his eyes, taking a breath free from Alec’s scent. He has heard that an unbonded omega smells almost irresistible. It is the first time Alec has ever felt such power, such want. 

Magnus extends his hand with a smirk, eyes open now to lock on Alec’s, “Shall we depart, my husband?”

Alec catches himself giving a slight smile, aware of the amount of restraint Magnus is showing here, “Yes, My Lord.”

As they enter the familiar decorated stagecoach Alec feels the bundle of nerves return, he takes a deep breath and feels Magnus’ pheromones work to calm him. He will not panic, he will do his duty. When he entered the society in Idris, he attended many balls. He was not particularly popular. He did not enjoy dances, and thankfully now he is a married omega and therefore not expected to dance often.

They travel quickly, pulling up to the dance hall on King St. It was intimidating and large, and he knew inside were people of exclusive high society in London. Almack’s was famous, deemed for only those in upper castes. He must not embarrass himself here. He now represents the Lightwoods and the Banes, doubly the honour and doubly the curse.

As they wait to exit, a very large man with a beautiful omega enters ahead of them. He is burly, with grey receding hair and a purple complexion that matched his unappealing red hair. 

Alec grimaces, “I feel as though that alpha must be of the highest distinction, or else such an omega would not have accepted him.”

Magnus chuckles, “Unfortunately that is our host, Lord Blackwell is not a man of beautiful face. His omega, on the other hand,” his eyes darken in disgust, and he stops his sentence there.

Alec glances curiously at him but is too distracted by leaving the carriage.

The inside of the assembly room is even more beautiful. Three golden chandeliers hand from the center, lighting everyone flatteringly. The whole ballroom is packed, omegas of high society in beautiful evening wear in the corner, charismatic betas looking for a mate in bright dress and alphas in the highest fashion, speaking in quiet business tones. Alec is once again reminded of the high bustling nature of London society, in a way which does not endear to him. 

“Earl Bane!” cries a woman’s voice, she is dressed in a gown but her dark blue coat distinguishes her as an alpha. Her blond hair is startlingly bright, and she is wonderfully beautiful. “I almost thought your omega was a rouse to ignore us for days on end.” 

“You must be Countess Bane, it is great to make your acquaintance.” She smiles at Alec warmly. 

“I feel quite the same way, Lady Loss.” And he certainly did, considering she is one of the many who is receiving frequent correspondence from him. 

Magnus takes a sharp breath, “Caterina - It appears our guest has arrived.” 

They turn, looking at a fair-haired older man with a wide muscular chest. He had a woman on his arms, demure and beautiful. 

Magnus grips Alec’s arms, “I will return, please enjoy the refreshments offered by the courteous Blackwells.”

Alec nods, watching them approach the man. Alec moves slowly through the crowded hall, more people entering each minute. He wonders if there would be any familiar face.

In the distance Alec can hear the Blackwell’s omega call the dance, beginning the ball with their cousin leading the Quadrille. He vividly remembers tripping over his feet during the quick turns of that dance, Lightwood dance lessons failing him. 

A hard body hits Alec, sending him backwards. He automatically reaches to stabilize the other person. 

“Thank you, my Lord.” It is the Blackwell omega, avoiding the dancers. It occurs to Alec that he does not know her name. She has dark hair, much smaller than Alec, and is dressed in a traditional light gown with lace. 

She does not continue walking, she looks directly into Alec’s eyes, searching them with strange desperation. She continues to do so until Alec becomes uncomfortable, “I am very sorry - I’m afraid I did not catch your name. I am Alexander Bane.”

She grabs his arm tight, her hand is sweating and her nails dig into his skin, “Do you need help?” she asks, in a light, scratchy voice. It is as though she rarely uses it.

Alec shakes his head slowly, “No, I believe I will be fine, thank you.” He is unsure what she means, perhaps as he is not acquainted with many here?

“Lady Clara, are you okay?” Says a familiar but unexpected voice. 

Lady Clara, he now knows her name, changes quickly. She stands up further, a smile appearing on her face. Her flush leaves and she becomes perfectly agreeable.

“Of course, Lady Penhallow, I was just interested in meeting the new Bane bride. I will take my leave now.” She bows slightly, then walks away.

Alec, confused and startled at her strange actions, turns to speak to his family friend, Jia Penhallow.

She is still as beautiful as ever and brings him to her corner of married omegas. They are equally excited to meet the new Bane.

“It is fascinating for Lord Bane to get married in such a rush! I assumed the man was more interested in the chase.” One of the women says, giggling. 

Unsure what she means, Alec ventures a question, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware he was such a bachelor.”

The redhead who spoke originally continues, Alec believes her name is Lady Tuck, “Well, it is only appropriate his new bride should be aware. Your Lord Bane in the previous season was infatuated with another, no offence meant dear.” She quiets her voice, “It was Lady Belcourt, everyone blames it on. She is a temptress for the ages, a truly improper omega. She had him quite in love, it seemed. Everyone expected a wedding, or perhaps another sort of announcement.”

Alec flushes as all the ladies look around with wide eyes, staring at him as though he would know what changed their relationship.

Lady Penhallow continues with a pitting smile, “Oh yes, Lady Camille Belcourt and the Lord were quite close. Before her, Lord Magnus was a bachelor through and through, dancing with every pretty young thing. After, they would dance only with each other. Many considered it indecent,” her eyes widened as she realized what she said, “On the omegas part only, of course.”

The conversation moved on to other husbands, whether scandalous or mundane, but Alec was still stuck on this Camille. Perhaps Magnus was still in love with her. Alec is used to being the disappointment, the one compared impossibly with others.

Alec allowed his eyes to wander during this conversation and caught Magnus still speaking to the light-haired man. He turned quietly to Lady Penhallow, “Who is that man? My husband seems to be very interested in him.”

She turns with a questioning look at him, as though he is fundamentally uneducated in the way of the court, “That is Lord Morgenstern. I would not speak to him, he is rather frightening. It is likely for some sort of business.” She quiets, whispering to him, “Likely the unsavoury type.”

Alec leaves the omegas with more questions than answers. The shining of the ballroom seems less glamorous as he realizes how many secrets it holds, how much sin. 

Magnus and Alec leave after a dance, to appease the audience. Now they will be able to recognize Alec as the new bride, and he is officially entered into society as a married omega. His family will be pleased. It was the English Country Dance, and it makes Alec wish for their gloves to be taken off. The touch of skin would allow Alec to calm down after such a strange evening.

They leave and drive back in silence. Alec is bursting with questions, jealousy and slight anger. It would do well to warn your spouse about previous affairs, to prepare them for any gossip. As an omega, he would be compared and judged to any previous lovers' standards. He would like to know about them. He would like to know his husband.

When they stepped into their London estate, and Marie took their outerwear, Alec decided he needed answers. He was sick of the endless loneliness, the frustration, in this marriage. He would not allow this farce to continue without explanation.

As Magnus sat on a chair to remove his shoes, Alec stood in front of him, “Who is Lady Belcourt?”

Magnus froze in his movements, lifting his head slowly to peer at Alec with widened eyes, “I suppose there is much talk at a ball.”

“I feel as your husband, as your omega, that I deserve to know who she was.”

Magnus scoffs, “Certainly, as my omega.” It is said mockingly, as they both know they are not bound.

Magnus rubs his forehead, “Camille was the omega I planned on marrying.” Alec hid his flinch as though this did not hurt him. It was not a surprise that Magnus was not intending on Alec, it does not mean that being the second choice does not injure his pride. 

“You loved her?”

Magnus nods, “Yes, I believe I did. But she did not love me. She purposefully hurt me, manipulated me, used me. She wanted everything I had, she believed that being an omega meant the right to hurt. She would’ve married me, and I would’ve rather died than leave her.” He released a painful breath, “But I realized, my friends realized, that she was a monster. She did not want me, she wanted my money, my connections and eventually my soul.”

“I am so sorry she treated you in such a despicable manner.” Alec understood now, “Is that why you will not allow yourself to touch me?”

Magnus barked out a laugh, forced and painful, “I suppose. Perhaps it is because she would use her pheromones to tell me what to do. I decided I was done with omegas, and with love.”

Deciding to leave that comment alone, Alec continues, “Why did you marry me if you believed you hated omegas? I don’t, I don’t understand your wish for marriage.”

Magnus grimaces, “Look, Alexander. I don’t wish to hurt you, but I never truly wanted a marriage. Not a real one.” 

“Then why?”

Magnus looks at him closely, searching his eyes for a reason to trust him, “There were bigger things at play. Things I’m trying to accomplish, and your name brought me to the right contacts.”

“What, my mother? Morgenstern?” Alec was another pawn, something to use in a larger political game he wasn’t aware of.

“Their circle was too close-knit, only marriage could break it. Your mother opened her arms wide for her new son-in-law.”

“Why? What are they doing?”

“I don’t believe your parents are truly involved, but they know the right people.” He runs his hand through his hair as if weighing if he should reveal more, “Morgenstern and unknown groups of others are involved in underground omega trafficking. I’m unsure who is leading it, or when it started.”

Alec stands, stunned by this revelation. It makes him frightened, to think of what that entails.

“In London? How do they get away with that?”

“Let’s say they have many higher status contacts, who are directly involved and profiting off their business. They give broken omegas to alphas in return for complete loyalty. Many of these omegas are taken as children, from good families or otherwise.” 

Alec thinks, wondering if there was any hint of that in his home. But all he can remember is his mother’s naked hatred towards all omegas.

Then it hits him, “Lady Blackwell. She knows, perhaps she was one of them.”

Magnus startles, “How do you know that?”

Alec smirks, “Perhaps you can schmooze the alphas into giving you information, but omegas talk. I’m sure there were many more at Almack’s. She was checking to see if I was one of them, I wonder if they’re all in contact.”

Magnus jumps up, “That’s it!” He leans forward, grabbing Alec’s cheeks and giving his forehead a quick kiss, “You’re a genius.”

Magnus continued talking, “Alphas talk, but omegas would confide in each other, giving witness testimony. It provides complete proof, even if omegas are often not allowed as witnesses. If they show evidence of abuse the courts could not ignore it.”

Alec gives him a slight smile. Magnus, still very close to him, leans in, high off his new revelation. Their lips crush together, their smell lighting up as though with happiness. Magnus’ lips are smooth and soft. He wonders how he managed to get such a damaged alpha, one with a heart of gold it seems. One with a sense of justice, for all. Alec believes perhaps he was very lucky in the Russian roulette of arranged marriages. 

Magnus continues to kiss him, hands dropping to Alec’s waist. They stand there, pulling apart, breathing into each other's mouths. 

“Thank you, Alexander. I hope you understand that without knowing if your family was involved it was hard to tell you. I was unsure if I could trust you.”

Alec hesitates, “What made you change your mind?”

Magnus shrugs, smiling, “I’m taking a chance, I suppose.” 

Alec blushes, “Well, thank you for that. I will do my best to help those omegas.” He felt a kinship in them, and an eternal flame of anger for every omega denied autonomy. He supposes that description would include himself.

Magnus lets go of him, almost shyly. They head to their separate rooms for the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alec finally knows what's going on! (to a point)  
> thank you for the kind words on the last chapters everyone! I plan to keep updating regularly.


	4. I’ll call you darling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys!! super sorry i had to start working and life got away from me. just a quick update and I'll try to update more!!

_"I'll call you darling, holding you tight. Saying your names."_

_― **Richard Siken**_

Magnus and Alec seem to come to a truce. They eat breakfasts together, speak about daily news or plans for the day. Alec catches Magnus smiling at him across the table that morning, sipping his coffee and mentioning leaving to visit a man called Woolsey Scott. Supposedly he has personal connections to a missing omega, perfect for building a case against the alphas involved. Magnus is convinced that going to the authorities immediately would only hush up the operation, as so many high society alphas are involved. They need irrefutable evidence involving the omega victims and alphas or betas to testify.

Alec is on a mission to contact Clara Blackwell. He has a feeling she would respond positively, despite the fact that he does not share her experiences. An omega, he posits, is an omega. We help each other, especially against alphas. Fortune has smiled upon Alec to give him a kind alpha, but an alpha nonetheless. There are certain things they will never understand.

Alec begins to write. It must be coded, as it is likely Samuel Blackwell is intercepting all correspondence between his omega and others. Otherwise, it speaks to the man’s stupidity, or perhaps his omega’s cunning. Either way, Alec does not want to get Clara injured. He begins the letter by specifying when they met, at the ball, where they had an enlightening conversation. Alec specifies that he is interested in further acquaintance with Clara, speaking as a newly bonded omega himself. He would like some marriage advice and asks Clara how she manages such a wonderful relationship. He asks which other omegas would have helpful advice for him, in the same way, she would. Hopefully, she will catch his meaning. 

Alec wishes to invite Clara to visit his estate but decides that he should wait. It cannot be rushed, lives are on the line. Clara is living in a state of constant danger and has likely endured much already.

He also pens a letter for his sister. He knows she would help immediately, and being a Lightwood alpha would certainly be helpful to their cause. Perhaps make it look like she is interested in getting a mate through them. 

He asks Claude to deliver the letters immediately and then plops down on a chair. He is mentally exhausted wondering just how vicious a life these omegas have led. Being brought up away from their families, likely promised early to a buyer, being groomed as a perfect mate. It disgusts him. 

It is selfish perhaps that Alec enjoys having this purpose and knowing what exactly ails his husband also has him in good spirits. He understands him more now, his issues with omegas, and his necessity for a political marriage. The two things at odds, but inescapable for him. It will be hard to undo the abuse Camille likely inflicted on him, young and new in society, but it is work Alec is willing to do. For him. For a man with a heart big enough to not discriminate based on status, despite poor experiences with omegas, and instead risks his position and life to help the disenfranchised. 

Alec smiles. Even without mating, a friendship with Magnus does not seem that bad. If they were not arranged Alec still knows they would’ve become close. While Magnus is outspoken where Alec is not, it allows for good conversation flow. Magnus is very charismatic and, truthfully, beautiful. 

He wanders the house, wondering how Clara will feel when she reads the letter. Alec knows that there is a possibility that both Clara and Magnus are in danger if Lord Blackwell realizes what the letter implies. He seems too burly for that sort of work, perhaps he has a servant reading over the letters. Hopefully.

Alec comes across a door he has not opened before. Curious, he opens it. The hallway lanterns struggle to fully light the room. Alec moves to open the curtains. The room is rather barren of any true furniture, but it is full of stuff. Miscellaneous things, useless things, or maybe they have meaning to Magnus only. A painting is on the wall, covered and dusting. Alec closes the door for privacy and takes the covering off.

He knows who it is immediately. She is beautiful. She is blonde, petite, with bright green eyes. She has a high forehead and a long neck. She is dressed in a red gown, which can be barely noticed at the bottom of the portrait. She looks slyly off to the side, and her eyes are filled with intelligence and passion. Her hand touches a bright emerald necklace hanging around her neck, she certainly was wealthy. Alec stares at her beauty. He knows it is Camille, and cannot assuage Magnus, an old love. He cannot stop himself, though, when he notices her extraordinary beauty. Her personality oozes through the portrait, and Alec knows he does not hold a flame to her.

He smiles bitterly. It is not as though Magnus truly chose him, as he did her. While her beauty held cruelty, he envies her the opportunity to slowly know Magnus. He wishes he could hold his head up, knowing that Magnus married him for reasons outside of politics. A good purpose, certainly, but not for love or beauty. Alec understands he is plain and hopes that society will not attempt to compare him to her. There is no comparison.

A thump startles Alec, making him jump much higher than he would care to admit. A large object was disturbed during Alec’s meddling. In spite, Alec recovers the portrait. He does not wish to be reminded of his inferiority in looks and circumstances to Magnus’ previous lovers. 

The large object was in fact a bow. It was beautifully crafted, with carvings on the limbs. The inscriptions are all in a foreign tongue Alec is unable to make out. Based on the design it seems to be very old, perhaps it was passed down from the Bane family. Alec smiles largely. He hasn’t seen a bow since he was married, he misses the familiarity of it.

He finds the quiver and practices his form, pulling the hard string back. He imagines letting go and watching the arrow fly, free and untethered. 

“Good form.” Comes a voice from the doorway.

For the second time today, Alec jumps.

Magnus chuckles, “Sorry, I couldn’t help myself.”

He walks further into the room, eyeing Alec with curiosity. Alec is unsure if he should drop the precious bow or hold his head high. Magnus is not an alpha that Alec can predict.

He tries to defend himself, “There are no such laws about omega hunting practice when unmated or when not carrying.”

Magnus nods, “I know,” a mischievous spark flickers in his eye, “and even if there were, I would surely ignore them. Just as you would.”

Alec shrugs, “My sister taught me. My mother would not approve but she did not need to know, as she was often on long business trips.”

“Ah yes, the perfect time for disobedience.”

Alec smiles, “Isabelle knew it would make me happy. It was...difficult growing up the only omega in the household. It was a way to be free of the many expectations on my back.”

“I understand. The bow suits you.” Magnus’ voice is deepening, in a pleasing way. It makes Alec feel like preening in a way unsuited to him. He wonders if heat is approaching.

Alec clears his throat, “It is beautiful. Was it a gift?”

Magnus looks away, “In a way, I suppose it was. It was passed down on my father’s side, for the firstborn alpha. It is supposed to bring good luck to households.”

Alec smiles, “Will I ever be able to meet your family? You, unfortunately, have the upper hand on me, and have met mine.”

Magnus’ smile drops, “Sorry to disappoint, I have lost all my family. The bow did not grant the luck it promised. My mother took her own life, and my father despised me for it. He died in the wars.” Looking at Alec’s shocked face, he specifies, “Both were when I was rather young. I’m afraid it is not as beautiful a family tree as yours.”

Alec is unsure how to respond to that. He is amazed that Magnus was able to reach the heights he did with no help. Alec is amazed and mystified by this man at every step. 

“I’m very sorry for your loss. 

“Not so much a loss with my father, but thank you.” He rubs his neck, rings glinting in the sunlight, “I was more wondering if you would like to accompany me to the shops. I’m sure you would like more attire than you had brought from your family home.”

Alec agrees, reluctantly placing the bow back on the ground and leaving the room. The trip goes without hassle, other than Magnus requiring many, many outfit fittings. Magnus brushes off Alec’s assurances that he does not need a new wardrobe, and says he enjoys spending money on pretty people.

They sit back at the house for dinner, next to the fireplace. But even the meal and the trip cannot take Alec’s mind off of the omegas in danger.

“I mean, how could the families allow for that? To sell their omega children at such an early age? Destroy them?”

“Your parents sold you. Plus, some of the families are not aware of it. Woosley Scott was not told about the sale of his own brother, but he disappeared nonetheless. Woosley was told he was being ‘educated’. The heads of the family are the only ones who really know.”

Alec nods, still disgusted with the nonchalance these families have with discarding their omega children like profitable trash, “Was Woolsey the one who drew your attention to it?”

Magnus nods, eyes darkening, “Woolsey’s brother was a friend of Camille’s. I knew them through her, and Woolsey came to me immediately when he disappeared.”

“Of course you would want to discover what happened to him. But what made you keep digging?”

“I tend to take a liking to those with dysfunctional families. Mine certainly was. I want to prevent more children from being hurt, no matter their status. That’s why we’re all a part of this, Caterina, Woosley and I. And now you, too.” Alec allows for a companionable silence before he feels the bitterness rise again. The rage he feels only for such injustice. 

“I wish more alphas had similar mindsets. It feels as though more and more omegas are being discarded as only useful for marriage and breeding.”

Magnus reaches out and grasps Alec’s hand, “Perhaps that will change soon.”

Alec says, truthfully, “Unless something major happens, I’m afraid that will not be possible.”

Magnus nods, hiding a smile, “You are certainly one of the bluntest omegas I have ever met, you do not try to humour me. I think when you first started questioning me I almost dropped dead of shock.”

Alec hides a laugh, “I am sorry about the scare, but I will not apologize about attempting to get information.”

Magnus waves his hand, “Of course not. I just did not expect the omega I acquired to be one of such interest.” his dark slick hair catches the candlelight.

Wondering if that should be taken as a compliment, Alec smiles slightly. He did feel freer here than his previous home to speak his mind. Magnus was not his mother. He would not lock him in his room, a prisoner in his own home when he spoke out of turn. He would not belittle him after every sentence. It may, Alec admits, take a little getting used to. 

Marie and their other staff begin to clear the table, “It seems about time to take our rest. Perhaps tomorrow we will have gained new strides in our search. I wish you goodnight, Alexander Gideon -” He hesitates, “Bane.”

Alec stands with Magnus, and before they can leave for their rooms, Magnus extends out a hand. Alec allows him this and gives him his hand. Magnus leans down, placing his lips on a knuckle. Without the usual gloves, such an act is incredibly intimate.

“Goodnight, Magnus Bane.”

When he enters his empty room, he notices a package laying at the foot of the bed. Alec looks around for anyone who would have left it there, and begins to open it. A card falls out, it says  _ I hope this brings you better luck - Magnus. _

Alec realizes suddenly that it is the bow, the Bane bow. A wide smile breaks out on his face without any help for it. While in the city it may not be particularly useful, in the country it would be his alone. This is the first gift he has received from his husband, and he has the strange feeling he is being courted. The kiss lingers on his mind, but it seemed to be one of excitement, in the heat of the moment. Magnus is an impulsive man, Alec doubts it was meant with intention. However, that does not stop Alec from replaying it. His repulsion to such acts has disappeared, maybe the beauty of Magnus destroyed them, or maybe Alec truly feels comfortable in his presence. The strong acts to protect downtrodden omegas make Alec believe that Magnus would not actively hurt him on purpose. He gives it more thought as he prepares for bed. He would appreciate some courting, he decides. Maybe he could give back as good as he’s gotten.

When Alec sleeps that night, he sees the frantic face of Lady Blackwell. She is screaming for help, slowly disappearing into the darkness behind her. Alec can watch but he cannot help, for his legs are trapped to the floor. He reaches out and tries to yell, but he is gagged. He smells lustful alpha, not his alpha. A hot burning sensation occurs on his upper thigh but the scream is caught in his throat.


End file.
